memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
The Trial of Admiral Kira
The Trial of Admiral Kira is the 27th episode of Star Trek: Intrepid in season 11. Plot Cole's parents put Vice Admiral Kira on trial for killing their son, Cole Turner. Assistant district attorney Peter Stone steps in to defend Vice Admiral Kira in his trial. Lana Lang gets her evidence on Cole ready for the trial and helps Typhuss in his time of need. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cast Main Cast *Daniel Craig as Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira *Steven Culp as Commander Martin Madden *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres Guest Stars *Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson *Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins *Ice-T as Sergeant Odafin Tutuola *Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi Jr. *Philip Winchester as A.D.A. Peter Stone *Lana Parrilla as Elizabeth Turner *Unknown actor as Benjamin Turner *Nana Visitor as Vedek Kira Nerys *Bruce Boxleitner as Admiral John Martin *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Edward James Olmos as Admiral William Adama *Patrick Stewart as Admiral Jean-Luc Picard *Michelle Forbes as Vice Admiral Helena Cain *Ben Gage as Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar *Unknown actor as Adam Samuels Special Guest Stars *Jayne Brook as Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell *Richard Dean Anderson as Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill *Amanda Tapping as Lieutenant General Samantha Carter *Michael Shanks as Doctor Daniel Jackson *Kate Mulgrew as Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris *Garrett Wang as Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim *Robert Beltran as Captain Chakotay *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine *Tim Russ as Commander Tuvok *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Nicole de Boer as Captain Ezri Dax *Maggie Q as Nikita Mears *Shane West as Michael Bishop *Lyndsy Fonseca as Alexandra Udinov *Shia LaBeouf as Colonel William Tyson Memorable quotes "Your son was a traitor, collaborator, war criminal, criminal, rapist and a killer." : —'Typhuss' to Cole's parents "Your son worked for the Xindi and the Der'kal, he killed Starfleet officers, he attacked Bajor and killed Bajorans, you want me to shed a tear for this man, I know for a fact that Cole hated me, he tried to kill me, I'm a war hero, I saved lives during the Xindi War and Der'kal War, Cole only wanted to destroy the Federation and Earth, he wasn't a hero, he was a villain and a evil man." : —'Typhuss' to Cole's parents "Your friend Lana Lang has evidence on Cole, Admiral Kira, you also have evidence on Cole, mission reports from the Enterprise-E crew and Admiral John Martin." : —'A.D.A. Peter Stone' to Typhuss "Yes, I do, Cole's reign of terror was a major threat to the Federation and its security, it was my duty to protect the Federation from these threats, alien and Human." : —'Typhuss' to A.D.A. Peter Stone "Admiral Adama, how long have you known Typhuss?." : —'A.D.A. Peter Stone' to Admiral Adama "I have known him for 13 years, I know his wife Kira, I was at their wedding, Typhuss is one hell of a combat officer and pilot." : —'Admiral Adama' to A.D.A. Peter Stone "Agent Danvers, how long have you known Typhuss?." : —'A.D.A. Peter Stone' to Alex Danvers "I have known him for 31 years, Typhuss is a good man, he loves his wife Kira, his kids, family, Typhuss is sworn to protect and defend the Federation from our enemies even if it means killing them, it is our duty to protect and defend the Federation from men like Lex Luthor and Cole Turner. : — Alex Danvers '''to '''A.D.A. Peter Stone Trivia *This episode takes place two years after Cole's death in Cole's Rampage. *In the episode Requiem, Deanna Troi mentioned that there's talks of a trial for killing Cole in cold blood, that episode took place a day after Cole's death. *The trial finally happens in this episode after two years of delays. *Typhuss wasn't surprised that the trial started, Typhuss knew this was coming for two years. *It is revealed that Admiral William Adama has known Typhuss for 13 years, since 2378. Category:Star Trek: Intrepid episodes